


The Crow and the Butterfly

by Dustbunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Amish culture, F/M, Kradam, Kris Allen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny/pseuds/Dustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is an Amish teenager who grew up in the community of Gobblers Knob in Pennsylvania....Adam is NOT. Leila Lambert and Kimberly Allen were best friends growing up even though Leila was an Englischer and Kimberly was plain. They've have kept in touch over the years. When Leila got a divorce from her husband Eber, it was only natural that she move back to Pennsylvania with her two sons Adam and Neil.</p><p>Pairing: Kris Allen/Adam Lambert</p><p>Rating: Pg-13- FOR NOW!!! ;D</p><p>Warnings: Some language- Warnings will change from chapter to chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kris, nor Adam, they own themselves... for now... ;p</p><p>Beta: NONE! All mistakes are my own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow and the Butterfly

CHAPTER ONE

Kristopher Neil Allen, son of Neil and Kimberly Allen, was born and raised deep in the heart of Pennsylvania Dutch country, in the small community of Gobblers Knob. Kris, like every other Amish son, became his fathers shadow early on, working alongside him in the fields, driving a team of mules by the time he was eight- plowing, planting, doing yard work and barn work too, some of it as soon as he could walk and run; helping Dat teach Daniel how to do all these things as well, when he reached the proper age to join them. His mother and little sister, Rosie, tended to the household chores: cooking, cleaning, gardening, etc. Rosie did all of this and attended the elementary school in Strasburg.

The gray stone house where they lived had been built on seven acres, bordering the forest, nearly eighty years before by Neil's late father, a revered bishop. The Allen cottage sat facing the east, "towards the riding of the sun", Kris would often say, causing his mamma to nod her head and smile fondly at him.

Behind the two story house, a modest white clapboard barn stabled two milk cows, two field mules, and two driving horses.

The house was surrounded by a rolling lawn that became on expanse of velvety grass, where Kris' family and friends would gather to play games and picnic during the spring and summer. The slightest breeze created deep green ripples in the grass, so that it almost looked like you were sitting in a bright green ocean. When Kris was younger, he and his friends, Cale, and Cale's twin sister Katy, would sneak one of the thick winter quilts out of the attic, spread it out on the grass, and pretend that they were lost at sea.

All of those innocent days were long gone by now though. In less than a week, Kris would be turning sixteen, which meant that he would be entering his rumschpringe.

Rumschpringe was the "running around", no rules teen years, allowed by the People prior to their children's baptism into the Amish church. It was a time for them to get a small taste of the world, before they were accepted into "the fold", so to speak. It was much better to allow them to experiment when they were teenagers, than to have them breaking church rules later on in life.

For most Amish teenagers, they used this time to drink, wear English clothing, some even dancing and kissing each other, and a foolish few even briefly dated an Englischer, of all things!

Ach! Kris cringed at the very thought of it! He felt no need to have a wild rumschpringe. He was perfectly content to start attending Sunday night singings with the other good Amish teenagers, and (if he was extra lucky) perhaps start courting Katy O' Connell. Then when he was eighteen, he'd take his kneeling vows before the entire church and hopefully get married by the time he was nineteen or twenty. He was just like any other Amish boy, wanting to marry the girl of his dreams and lead a simple life.

Until he'd met Leila Lamberts son, Adam, that is.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kristopher." Kimberly Allen knocked on his bedroom door lightly. "Kristopher. Are you nearly ready? Our guests are going to be here any minute." Her voice was a little high pitched with nervousness and excitement. He could tell that she was wringing her work apron, like she'd been doing all of yesterday and today.

"Jah, mamma. Don't you worry none, I'll be down soon."

"O- okay then."

He listened to her walk down the hallway and back downstairs, feeling kind of amused. They'd never invited Englischer's to stay for dinner before. He knew that his father wasn't too pleased with her about it and nor would Bishop Cowell when he found out, but Leila Lambert had been a good friend of his mother's for well over thirty years now. They'd met back in grade school, and had kept in touch, even when Leila started attending high school and his mamma had had to stay home (most Amish children finished their schooling after eighth grade). Since it was frowned upon by the People to use telephones, they'd been writing each other. They hadn't been face to face in over twenty years.

Leila had gotten a divorce from her husband Eber a few months ago, and now that they no longer needed to be close to his work in San Diego, Leila had moved with her two sons to the town of Strasburg, only a few miles away from the Allen's farm.

Kris sighed and sat up from his bed, stroking his hand across the warm quilt once more before walking over to the oak dresser that stood to one side of the room, and splashing some water onto his face from a pitcher that sat atop it, drying off with the cotton washcloth that Rosie had made for him. He smiled fondly, recalling how proud she'd been of herself when she'd shown it to him.

The sound of a car rolling down the gravel driveway pulled him from his reverie. He pushed the dark green curtain from the window and peered down at the silver van parking in the grass, right next to the family buggy. He was used to seeing cars of course, but it looked so alien sitting in their driveway.

He saw his mother run out of the house, the two women embracing Leila excitedly the second she stepped out of the van. As two children hopped out as well, Kris took a deep breath and left his room; walking down to the kitchen to meet his doom… it felt like something along those lines at least.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was usually the better better behaved one, Neil liking to cause trouble and make things just that much harder on their mom. But today it was Adam. It had all started about an hour ago, when Adam had stepped out of his new room, utterly proud of the outfit he'd chosen for their dinner date with his mom's Amish friend and her family.

He'd put a lot of hard work into his make-up and outfit, only to be told that he had to take it all off. Apparently eyeliner, jewelry and skin tight jeans on a guy wasn't acceptable attire for this evening.

After a lot of arguing, Adam went back into his room, changing into a black and white checkered button up, and removed his eye make-up and nail polish. If he'd had his way, his mom and Neil would go have dinner with the Allen's, while he hung out with his new next door neighbor, a girl named Allison. He'd been immediately drawn to her bright red hair and talkative nature when he'd met her yesterday. She'd come right up to the him when he took a walk to the gas station, introducing herself and walking with him without asking. She was his kind of person.

But no! He was gonna be stuck with bunch of uptight Amish people. He missed San Diego already.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam changed his mind about how uptight Amish people were, when Kimberly came running out of the house the second his mom stepped out of the van, and embraced her. Both of them immediately started laughing and crying at the same time, they looked so much like little girls that Adam couldn't help but smile, his bad teenage attitude leaving him utterly, replaced with elation at the sight of them... while Neil made puking faces.

It was refreshing to know that two completely different people could be such good friends. And there was a certain beauty to Kimberly, in her long purple dress and black apron wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a white see through... what was it again? A prayer cap, he thought it was called.

As he stepped out onto the gravel driveway, his eyes widened. He'd been too moody on the way here to give a shit about the scenery, but fuuuuuuck! He kinda understood why someone might actually wanna live here. The grass was a beautiful green color still, the summer heat hadn't gotten to it yet. The air amazingly fresh.

Even though the two house was made out of gray stone, it looked like a homey, happy place and fit right in with the nature surrounding it. It reminded him of the grandma's house in Little Red Riding Hood. There was a small white barn out back was really quite charming, though Adam would have preferred it to be painted blue maybe, with a ton of glitter...

He was startled out of his "artistic" musings when Neil punched him on the arm. "Come on you idiot, it's time to go inside!"

Adam scowled, but tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him, following Neil inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris stifled a laugh when he saw his mother and Leila walk into the kitchen, arms around each others waists, laughing and giggling like children. Kris couldn't help noticing how different they looked. His mamma had light honey blond hair that was currently hidden beneath her Kapp, while Ms. Leila had dark brown hair, that she let hang loose around her face, not to mention their clothing. But they both wore matching smiles and had this special light of happiness in their eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Dat shake his head in annoyance. But all the same, he nodded at Leila and pasted a smile onto his face.

It's right nice to see ya again, Leila."

Leila stepped away from his mother, answering with faux politeness "You're quite right, it's been much too long, Neil. But I guess we can make up for lost time, starting now."

"Now is as gut a time as any, I suppose."

Kris looked between his Dat and Leila apprehensively. Even though the kitchen was mighty warm, what with it being summer and all, it felt downright cold all of a sudden. Kris was just about to step forward and introduce himself to dispel the awkwardness, when Mamma beat him to it. "The- these are my children, Daniel," Daniel nodded in Leila's direction, taking his fathers lead by not being too polite, "Rosie," Rosie peeked out from behind Daniel's legs, her shy smile revealing the gap where her front teeth were missing, "and Kris," she finished weakly.

She looked awful upset by the way everyone was acting, so much so, that Kris could tell she was about to burst into tears; which prompted him to step forward at once, and take Leila's hand in both of his, surprising everyone, including himself. She'd been expecting more of the icy treatment. "It's so gut to finally meet you, my mamma talks about you all the time. We really should've met sooner, but my Dat sure is right, we can start making up for lost time right now." The smile that she gave him was absolutely genuine. Kris flushed, he'd never said so many words to a person that he'd only just met, let alone an Englischer.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you too Kris. But where are my kids?" She laughed when she saw them lingering in the doorway uncertainly, "Come on in you two!" She gestured them forward until they were standing in front of her. "This is Neil," she patted her youngest sons head, making him scowl briefly up at her, "and this is Adam." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Something happened then that Kris couldn't explain. When he looked up (the guy was tall) and met his eyes, Kris' breath caught in his throat and warmth flooded his entire body, while his stomach squirmed with something akin to nervousness.

He was only vaguely aware of his mamma hugging them both, unable to tear his eyes away from Adam's blue/gray ones. Embarrassingly enough to Kris, the word beautiful came to mind. Beautiful was something you were 'sposed to call a girl, not another boy, but he thought it all the same.

He was broken out of reverie when his mother announced that it was time to eat. Of course they would seat him right next to Adam at the scrubbed wooden table. He knew that he should give him a 'hello' at the very least, but he couldn't manage to form any coherent words. This Adam person made him feel kind of... funny."Hey. It's Kris right?"

Kris turned to look at Adam, biting his lower lip nervously. "Uh-huh." Adam was smiling at him kindly, obviously amused by the way Kris was acting. Kris couldn't help but smile back shyly, he tended to be a bit more reserved around Englischers in general, regardless if they made him feel... whatever it was he was feeling at the moment.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam bowed his head while Neil Allen started praying, but kept peeking over at Kris the entire time. He decided that he liked him, even of he was plain. He'd been truly kind to his mom even while his father Neil had been extremely rude. Kris was also rather shy, which Adam liked, cause it made him feel more confident (yeah, he was terrible). He was kinda cute too, even with that nerdy, bowl shaped haircut. He more than made up for it with those big brown eyes and pouty lower lip. Not that it mattered whether little Krissy was cute or not, Adam knew that he couldn't touch. God! If his mom only knew what thoughts he was having at a moment of prayer. Neil's were probably ten times more juvenile.

Even as he thought this, Kris peeked over at him as well. Adam closed his eyes quickly, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Dinner turned out to be a fun, awkward, and exasperating affair. It was fun because Kimberly, Kris and Rosie were really nice (Rosie reminded him of that Allison girl he'd met the other day, she talked so much), it was awkward because Neil Allen and the younger son Daniel didn't really talk much at all, and when they did find it within themselves to speak, they were very stiff and formal about it... which was also what made it exasperating.

But the food more than made up for it. Kimberly obviously had not qualms about fatty or greasy foods, which were mixed in with all the fresh fruits and vegetables. And she'd made three different desserts. He was shocked to discover that they ate like this every day. It made him shudder to think how much work they must have had to do to eat like this and stay fit. He'd just pushed his plate aside, sure that he couldn't eat anymore, when Rosie smiled hugely at him and said, "You forgot to eat some of my cherry pie! I made it all by myself. Well... almost all by myself!"

He wanted so badly to say no, but shit, how could he refuse those huge blue eyes and gap toothed smile. He was grateful that his mom had made him change out of those tight ass tight jeans.

He was about halfway through Rosie's cherry pie when his mom started discussing his bad grades in science and math with Kimberly.

"Ah mom, don't talk about that here."

She ignored his plea of course. "We''re gonna try finding him a tutor before school starts up again."

"Well, Kris here was actually quite adept at math and science when he was still in school, he was in advanced classes, maybe he could tutor Adam."

Before Adam even form his own opinion on this idea, Kris said nervously, "But mamma, I stopped going to school in the eighth grade, and he's going to be a sophomore, I don't think-"  
"Don't sweat it Kris, Adam's so terrible at both of those subjects that I could tutor him myself if I had the patience."

Adam flushed a deep red, just barely resisting the urge to throw his pie fork in Neil's face. Younger brothers were evil, but he was confident that his stole the cake, or however that saying went.

"Neil! That's not very nice-" His mom started.

"But it's true!"

""Stuff it!"

"Adam! Neil!"

They both shut up instantly, they knew better than to keep fighting when her 'stern mom' voice put in an appearance.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly-"

"No need to apologize, I know very well how teenage boys act. Kris and Daniel were constantly at each others throats last year! Anyways... I think that it's a wonderful idea Leila, Kris was taking high school math and science in eighth grade , and since we'll be seeing each other a lot more now, our kids might as well get to know one another. What do you think honey?" Kimberly directed her gaze to her husband hopefully.

Neil Allen looked liked he was about blow a fuse or something. His face was calm, but red, his eyes furious. Adam didn't get scared easily, but damn!

"Do whatever you feel is right Kimberly. She's your friend."

"What about you Kris, you okay with that?"

"Um..." Adam could tell that Kris was caught between wanting to please his mom and not wanting his father angry at him, "Jah. I'll do that if it's okay with..." He glanced over at Adam, unsure.

"It's cool with me," Adam replied automatically. No, it wasn't really. Yeah, the kid was cute, but he had no clue how to act around him. This was definitely gonna be a learning experiance.

"That's settled then!" Kimberly and Leila looked absolutely thrilled.

"Good luck, Kris," Neil added, "you're gonna need it."


End file.
